User blog:The Commodore25/How I would've cast the DC Heroes
I have not been too happy with the casting choices DC has been making for their upcoming films, such as: Jason Momoa as Aquaman, Jessie Eisenberg as Lex Luthor and I'm especially enraged by Ezra Miller as The Flash. Sadly I can't do anything about it so I'm making a list of the Actors and Actresses who I believe should play our beloved heroes. Some of my choices may be similar to choices others have had or they maybe comepletely out of nowhere so don't hate. So If you have an opinion on my ideas please leave a mature comment and not one that tries to put me down. Lets stop wasting time and get started This is my Justice League Fancast. If I'm casting the entire league, it only makes sense that I start with the man of steel himself. First up is Superman. 'Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' ' ' In my opinion this has probably been DC's best choice in casting so far. One of the things I actually enjoyed about Man of Steel was the casting and I believe Henry Cavill is by far my favorite Superman. The day they released the first image of him in the new updated costume, I thought to myself, "Yes. That is Superman. That is the spitting image of the Last son of Krypton". The pitch black hair, square jaw and friendly face were all the features that made me look at him and say,"Hello Superman." Cavill hasn't been in much; In fact, Superman would've been his ticket to gold stardom if man of steel was a bigger hit, which is a bummer because he's a good actor! Okay, nothing ground breaking, but still. In conclusion Henry Cavill was not only a good choice, but a perfect choice to play the one and only Man of Steel. Alternate Choice: Matt Bomer Now we move onto probably the most beloved JL Member by fans, The Dark Knight. Next up is Batman! 'Karl Urban as Bruce Wayne/Batman' ' ' A lot of people wanted Michael Fassbender, but I think Karl Urban would be an amzaing Batman! He's tough, he can produce a menacing voice without sounding too silly (Sorry Bale), and he would have no problem wearing a mask for a good chunk of the film. The first film I saw him in was Star Trek (2009) ''and he's my favorite character in the movie because of his great portrayel of Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy. This was the casting choice that I really hoped would happen, but hey I'm sure Affleck will do a good job and if anything he won't be the films downfall if it bombs. '''Alternate Choice: Michael Fassbender' Now we move onto the first lady of the League. Next up is Wonder Woman. 'Jaimie Alexander as Diana of Themysicra/Wonder Woman' ' ' This one is sorta cheating seeing how she is in the Marvel movies, but it's because of the Marvel Movies that made me realize she'd be a great Wonder Woman. Casting this character has been a real B-word for DC and I know not too many fans were happy with the final choice. I don't blame DC for there troubles because you have to make Wondar Woman right or else it's the end for DC, so good luck to you there. I don't have much to say for this one. She looks like Wonder Woman, can act like a warrior and a woman. Yay. That's it. Alternate Choice:? My descriptions from here on out won't be as long. Next up is the Scarlet Speedster the Flash! 'Chris Pine as Barry Allen/The Flash' ' '''After I saw ''Star Trek (2009) ''I immediately thought, "Wow. Chris pine has to be the Flash!...or Green Lantern", but I like him better as the Flash! He's cocky, charming, likeable, young and he could be the pefect Flash! How DC?! How could you screw this up?! He was set up on a silver platter. Why oh why did you choose '''Ezra Miller'?! A lot of peoples trigger was Batfleck, but it was Ezra Millers casting that threw my off the deep end. Alternate Choices: *'Zac Efron (Seriously)' *'Jared Padalecki ' Now lets move onto my favorite character: Green Lantern! 'Jensen Ackles as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' A lot of you were probably expecting Nathan Fillion and don't worry I thought of him too. Nathan Fillion would've been a perfect Hal Jordan, heck, maybe he still is, but I believe Hal jordan should be more in his early 30's than 40's and I think Jensen Ackles would capture it perfectly. He definitely looks like Hal Jordan and we see he could easily bring out the dashing,smart mouthed pilot that we all know and love. Also he's the reason I listed Jared Padalecki as a choice for the Flash for all you Supernatural fans out there. Here's your chance to redeem yourself DC! P.S. I thought '''Ryan Reynolds' was fine.'' Alt. Choices: *'Chris Pine' *'Nathan Fillion' Now we move onto the most underrated Super hero, Aquaman! 'Alan Ritchson as Arthur Curry/Orm/Aquaman' This was a hard one for me. In my head the actor had to be blonde because every single incarnation has been and he has to have a strong chin. All you die hard fans probably know Alan Ritchson played Aquaman on the CW series Smallville ''and I think he should do it again. Alan has just started his way onto the big screen; he had a cameo in ''Hunger Games: Catching Fire ''and he was Rapheal in the recent ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014). Alan is 30 which would actually make him younger then my actor choice for The Flash, but I really like how Alan Ritchson can act tough and bloated chest; he's like the Thor of the DC Universe (Next to Shazam). Alt. Choice: Justin Hartley Next up is the soul surviving member of an Alien race...and isn't Superman, Martian Manhunter! 'Chiwetel Ejiofer as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter' ' '''Again, really hard. I guess I just really liked him in ''Serenity. ''He was calm cool and collective and he had this very likeable badass in him as a villain which I believe can be transferred into a hero. I'm extremely enraged that David S. Goyer is against having Martian Manhunter in the DCCU. That just tells me they are not invetsed in the source material enough to actually make the DC movies be DC movies. '''Alt. Choice: Doug Jones' Now here's just a list of other actors as other characters. I'll add descriptions for my choices if and when I have the time. 'Charlie Hunnam as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' ' ' 'Joe Manganiello as shazam' 'Neil Patrick Harris as Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold' This one I'm adding a description right now because I'm so confident in this choice. Neil Patrick Harris could easily pull off this role and I know he would take the time to make sure he's bringing the character, that all fans want to see, to life. He has everything from the short blonde hair to the funny personality to bring this character to the big screen. I'm also encouraging that his robot companion Skeets, be played by his partner, David Burtka or long-time cast mate Josh Radnor. Alt. Choices: *'Alan Tudyk' *'Owen Wilson (LoL)' 'Zachary Levi as Ted Kord/Blue Beetle II' 'Alice Eve as Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Supergirl/Power Girl' 'Garret Hedlund as Wally West/The Flash II' 'Adam Baldwin as Nathaniel Adams/Captain Atom' ' ' 'Sean Bean as Carter Hall/Kator-Hol/Hawkman' ' ' 'Sean Maher as Charles Victor Szasz/The Question' ' ' 'Josh Dallas as Guy Gardner' ' ' Category:Blog posts